Despacito: Kanan and You Style
by Authorian- NepNeko
Summary: Kanan and You are being ignored by their girlfriends as they hear and bond over a new song from overseas. Luckliy, Mari has a great plan to ensure that they can win their heart backs. (YouYoshi and KanaRiko).


**(People, this is what happens when you constantly listen to a song and Love Live is on your mind at the same time.) Hello, everybody. NepNeko here. I hope everybody is doing well. I am fine as well just stressed out with school, financial aid, deadlines, and just gah!... I'll be good since I'm on winter break but soon hell will come down again once it's over, but enough about me. If this fic does well, I might do more like this in the future. Also, I like to say that it was hard picking the ships because there are so many good ships (rarepairs mostly) so my heart was torn. But nevertheless, enjoy. (Please excuse any mistakes in the lyrics or Mari's speech.. I got it from a vid/internet and I can't tell if it's right cuz I don't speak the languages.)**

Kanan and You sat there in the School Idol club room, their heads down on the table as they sulked. Their moment of depression was soon interrupted as Mari rushed loudly into the room."SHINY~! Hello, everybody! Oh…" Mari stopped herself as she saw that Kanan and You glared at her and then went back to sulking. Mari scratched her chin in curiosity, "Oh, what do we have here?" Mari walked over and stood over Kanan and You, "What's wrong, _mie amiche_? What has gotten you two so down?"

Both You and Kanan mumbled something but Mari couldn't quite catch that. She leaned in closer to the two girls' level. Finally, she heard what they said. "... Despacito."

"Despacito?" Mari thought for a moment until it hit her. Joy filled her and she screamed, making You and Kanan plugged their ears. "Oh my god! I love Despacito! That song is _perfetto_! I know it's in Spanish but I can still kind of understand. It's all Latin root. But still, oh my god, Despacito is such a great song. The beat, the rhythm, the lyrics is just-" Mari stopped herself again as she realized she's ranting. Mari saw that You and Kanan were glaring at her again. She laughed it off as she scratched the back of her, "Sorry about that but why is that song giving you girls a sour mood?"

You and Kanan groaned as they lift their head and rested in them in their hands. "Because…" They pouted, "That stupid song stole our girlfriends!" They cried out.

Silence filled the room as the two girls gave their answer. Mari blinked twice at You and Kanan, trying to process what they had just said. "Umm… did you say the song stole your girlfriends?" You and Kanan nodded. Soon after, Mari burst out laughing, holding her stomach as it got intense. "Hahaha, what a ridiculous reason!"

A vein popped onto the two girls forehead as anger grew within them and Mari continued to laugh. Kanan got up and grabbed Mari by the collar. "Mari! Take this seriously! I haven't spent much time with Riko-chan ever since she discovered that annoying song. Everytime I see her or go over her house, i just hear that song or she's just talking about how it's such an amazing song with such beautiful voices!"

You got up from her seat as well in frustration, "Kanan's right! I can't spend time with Yoshiko-chan without that irritating song interrupting us every time. Hell, it's her ringtone for Christ sake! She even said 'I have been blessed by the gods of the underworld. This music, this beat, this… heavenly voice. I can't compare it to any of our works, such a shame but such a blessing.'"

"She's even hanging with Riko-chan/Yoshiko-chan instead of me!" Both You and Kanan said, respectively.

Mari stuck her tongue out playfully and giggled. "IT'S JOKE~!" Mari said as she does her signature hand gesture. Kanan and You are becoming more impatient with her. Then, Mari cleared her throat, "But really, girls. You two are being overdramatic. I mean, it's just a song."

"B-But… but Riko-chan…" Kanan let go of Mari and looked like she was about to cry.

"M-My… my Yoshiko-chan…" You also looks like she was about to cry.

Mari sighed as she pities the two girls. _They can be such useless lesbians…_ Mari clapped her loudly which got You and Kanan's attention. Mari cleared her throat, "Alright, girls. I have a solution that will get your girlfriends back." Kanan and You's eyes lit up with excitement. "However, it might not be to your liking but it may be the only way for them to notice you two again."

"W-What is it, Mari?" You asked nervously.

Mari smirked as she leaned in close to You and Kanan and whisper into their ears. Kanan and You pulled back quickly and glared at Mari, both blushing really hard. "Do you really have to? It might fuel their addiction more!" Kanan asked.

Mari crossed her arms and stared at the two blushing girls, "Do you two want your girlfriends back or not?" Kanan and You dropped their heads in defeat but they both agree to Mari's plan. She smiled as they agreed, " _Eccellente_! Now, it may take awhile before everything would be ready. At least a month or longer, depending on how you two can learn things quickly." Mari smirked, "Of course, we will need help from our girls of Aqours, minus Yoshiko-chan and Riko-chan." Mari held up her fist in triumph and exited the room happily. "Let's do this!"

You and Kanan stood there in the room, sweat drops forming on their forehead. They looked at each other with looks of regret. "Do you really want to do this Kanan-chan." She just nodded at You in agreement. She sighed, "Alright. Let's go win our girlfriends back." Thus, begin their operation.

A month has passed by. You and Kanan were ready to put their plan in action.

In the clubroom, Riko's phone was connected to the speaker, blasting the music as much as it can without making a disturbance. Yoshiko and Riko giggled and laughed as they happily dance to the rhythm of the song. "This song is so amazing." Riko said loudly.

Yoshiko chuckled and change her voice to her fallen angel act, "I am glad that my little demon agrees with me that this song is a gift from gods of the underworld. Ahh, such a blessing!" Then, the song ended which made the girls a bit sad. "Aww, it's over."

"Oh, I forgot to put it on repeat. Hold on, I'll put it back on. " Riko walked over to the speaker, Yoshiko following behind her. Riko was about to reach for her phone until she heard the music come back on. "Oh, it's back. But why does it sound so faint?" Riko pressed the volume button on her phone but nothing was working still.

Yoshiko sighed as she crossed her arms, still waiting for Riko to fix the problem. Suddenly, she heard loud noises from the outside. "Is that screaming." Yoshiko glanced outside the window and her eyes widen as she saw a surprising scene. "Lily, I think I know where the music is coming from. Look outside."

"Hmmm?" Riko was confused, "What do you mean, Yocchan?" Yoshiko turned Riko's head toward the window and her jaw dropped as she saw the massive group of girls, gather at the random popped-up stage out at the school yard. "I think we should go."

"I agree." Yoshiko agree instantly. Both of them quickly exited the club room and headed out to the stage.

When they arrived at the stage, the two girls witness the massive crowd of school girls screaming and fangirling to their favorite. "Wow, I thought we were the only ones who liked the song." Yoshiko pointed out.

"Me too. But why is there a stage here? And who would go out of there way to do this just to put on Despacito?" Riko and Yoshiko looked at each other for a moment until it hit them. "Mari…"

Right on cue, Mari walked onto the stage with a microphone in her hand just as the song ended. She held the mic up to her mouth, " _Ciao, bella~!_ Did everyone enjoy the worldwide hit song, Despacito by Luis Fonsi ft. Daddy Yankee?" The crowd cheered with excitement, giving Mari their approval. "Amazing! Now then, we have a special treat." Mari waited until the crowd settle down. "From Aqours, we present you our cover of Despacito!"

As the crowd became excited again, Yoshiko and Riko stood there confused. Nobody in the group told them of this event. "How come we weren't told anything?"

"I don't know, Lily." Yoshiko answered, "I'm as lost as you are."

Mari spoke again, "Our two lead singers for this song are You Watanabe and Kanan Matsuura! AKA YW and Matsuura!" _WHAT?!_ Yoshiko and Riko were surprised at the news: Kanan and You are going to sing… in Spanish. "I hope you enjoy the show!" Mari winked at the crowd and left the stage.

Soon, the crowd got quiet, waiting for the show to start. The music started to play, the girls were getting restless. As the music continued to play, You and Kanan walked up to the stage which made the crowd really go wild. Yoshiko and Riko blushed at their attire: Kanan was wearing a fitted v-neck shirt in her image color, which was compliment by a dark blue blazer jacket with the sleeves rolled up as well as black jeans with small rips around the the thigh area. All of that was topped with black boots. Meanwhile You was wearing fitted t-shirt in her image color as well, follow by an unbutton dark vest and skinny black jeans. It was all put together with the dark gray sneakers.

Yoshiko and Riko were drooling with excitement. _S-Sexy!_

You and Kanan scanned the crowd and saw Yoshiko and Riko staring at them from afar. They looked at each other and smiled. You and Kanan were ready to shine. _"Matsuura! YW!"_ You sung out first.

 _"Oh oh… oh no.. oh no.. Yeah!"_ Kanan followed.

 _"Dididiri Daddy!_ " They were ready to shine.

 _"Sí, sabes que ya llevo un rato mirándote/ Tengo que bailar contigo hoy."_ The crowd goes wild as Kanan sung her first Spanish lyrics.

You stepped up into the stage, _"Vi que tu mirada ya estaba llamándome/ Muéstrame el camino que yo voy."_ The crowd was cheering on for You and Kanan, gaining many more fangirls.

 _"Tú, tú eres el imán y yo soy el metal/ Me voy acercando y voy armando el plan/ Solo con pensarlo se acelera el pulso."_

As You was about to sing, the rest of the Aqours girls (except Mari for some reason) came up to the stage as the background dancers. All of them were wearing a mid-length wrap skirt with a one-shoulder tank top, all in their respective image colors, and while brown wrap-sandals. _Ya, ya me está gustando más de lo normal/ Todos mis sentidos van pidiendo más/Esto hay que tomarlo sin ningún apuro."_

 _"Despacito"_ As soon as Kanan said that, the girls were screaming at the top of lungs, cheering for Aqours, mostly for Kanan and You. _"Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito/ Deja que te diga cosas al oído/ Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo. Despacito/ Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito/ Firmó en las paredes de tu laberinto/ Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito (sube, sube, sube)/(Sube, sube)... "_

Riko looked at her girlfriend with amazement as she sung. _Wow, I didn't think Kanan-chan would do this. But here she is… up on stage, singing in Spanish, dancing and having fun._ Riko realized something. _Now I think about… I haven't spent much time with Kanan-chan ever since I discovered. I wonder if I hurt her._ Riko looked at Kanan again. _Is that why she is doing this?_

After Kanan finish her part, it was You's turn to rap the song. _"Si te pido un beso ven dámelo/ Yo sé que estás pensándolo/ Llevo tiempo intentándolo/ Mami, esto es dando y dándolo/ Sabes que tu corazón conmigo te hace bom, bom/ Sabes que esa beba está buscando de mi bom, bom/ Ven prueba de mi boca para ver cómo te sabe/ Quiero, quiero, quiero ver cuánto amor a ti te cabe/ Yo no tengo prisa, yo me quiero dar el viaje/ Empecemos lento, después salvaje…"_

Yoshiko stared at her girlfriend in awe. _Wow, I'm shocked. I knew You was a great singer but I didn't think she was this amazing._ Yoshiko kept on staring on You as she still rapping her part. _I didn't she would actually rap as well. Especially in Spanish!_ Then, Yoshiko remembered. _Actually, lately, I haven't spent much with You after first hearing that song. Maybe she felt really lonely that I haven't given her a lot of attention. Is that the reason she's up there, doing all of this?_

Yoshiko felt a tug on her shirt. She looked over and saw that it was Riko. "Yocchan, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Yoshiko nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I know what you're thinking." Riko and Yoshiko looked back at their girlfriends, still singing and pleasing the crowd of fangirls. "We ignored You-chan and Kanan because we were obsessed with this song. I think they felt lonely without our company and our affection."

Riko nodded in agreement as well, "I think you're right. I think that's why they're going out of their way to do this. This is for us. They want us to notice them again." Riko sighed, "I wish we can make it up to them."

"Well, I know a way!" Riko and Yoshiko jumped as Mari suddenly appeared behind them. "Hey you two. Good to see that you girls understand why You and Kanan are up there." Riko and Yoshiko nodded in response. Mari smiled and held up a victory fist pump, "Success, my plan worked."

"Wait, you were the mastermind behind this?!" Yoshiko exclaimed.

"YES~! It was me all along." Mari looked and saw that Yoshiko and Riko had a shocked expression on their faces. Mari giggled, "I know. I know this is a bit extra but both you must know this: your girlfriends were sulking and being depressed just because you two loved a song more than the person that actually cherished you." Riko and Yoshiko looked away in embarrassment, knowing that Mari was right, "Now, if you two want to make it up to them, follow me. I have special costume for you two for the final part of the song." Mari winked, "It'll sure help You and Kanan."

Riko and Yoshiko looked at each for moment and then they looked back at Mari who was still smiling at them. The two girls agree and they both followed Mari backstage.

Kanan sung her part again, _"Despacito/ Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito/ Firmó en las paredes de tu laberinto/ Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito (sube, sube, sube)/ (Sube, sube)/ Quiero ver bailar tu pelo/ Quiero ser tu ritmo /Que le enseñes a mi boca/ Tus lugares favoritos (favoritos, favoritos baby)/ Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro/ Hasta provocar tus gritos/ Y que olvides tu apellido."_

Soon, the music started to slow down. Kanan took a quick pause and started to sing again, _"Despacito/ Vamos a hacerlo en una playa en Puerto Rico/ Hasta que las olas griten "¡ay, bendito!"/ Para que mi sello se quede contigo"_ Just as Kanan finished the part, Yoshiko and Riko walked up to the stage (as well as Mari and her costume with the backup Aqours girls) toward You and Kanan's side. The crowd cheered as their sudden appearance finally completed the idol group.

You and Kanan were stun at their costume: Yoshiko had a black dress with black angel wings as straps in the back, a gray bow tied at her hip and to compliment her theme, a black choker as well as black flats to complete the attire. Meanwhile, Riko was wearing an off-shoulder short slit dress in her image color as well as white flats to compliment her dress.

You and Kanan grinned and pulled their girlfriend into a special dance for the song, twirling them and dipping them as they finished up. _"Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito/ Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito/ Que le enseñes a mi boca/Tus lugares favoritos (favoritos, favoritos baby)/ Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito/ Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito/ Hasta provocar tus gritos/Y que olvides tu apellido (DY)."_

 _"Despacito."_ Kanan sung her final word to the crowd and the music stopped. The girls screamed and cheered for Aqours as they bowed down to them.

As the curtain fell down, the girls cheered and hugged in excitement as they celebrated their successful show. You and Kanan looked at each other and grinned and laughed. "Wow, that was great. I can't believe we did that. All that time memorizing and learning really paid off." You said with satisfaction.

"You said it, You." Kanan added, "And you know what, the song isn't so bad once you know that certain people will enjoy you sing it." She giggled as she made that comment.

"Speaking of certain people, I think there are two that want to talk to us." You and Kanan turned around and their girlfriends rushed to them, giving them a passionate kiss on their lips. The two girls smiled and kissed their girlfriends back and hugged them tight.

After a moment of their intimate time, the girls broke free from each other. Yoshiko and Riko looked at You and Kanan with guilt on their faces, "We're sorry." Both of them said at the same time, "We didn't consider your feelings."

You and Kanan chuckled as they pulled their girlfriends into another embrace, "It's fine. We're not totally mad at you two. It's just we thought you loved that song more than us. It hurt us that you two were even hanging out with each other rather than your own partner." You said.

"I'm sorry, my sweet little demon! I promise that I'll give you lots of kisses, cuddles and love. I promise to limit my time with the song and spend more time with you." Yoshiko said as she clinged onto You more, which made her happy.

"I'm sorry, too Kanan-chan! It's just it's rare to hear such amazing foreign music here in Japan and I couldn't help myself. I promise to give my time for you and give you lots of kisses and hugs as well." Riko said as she held onto Kanan more, which also made her happy as well.

"It's good that you two know what you did and understand how it affected us in the while." Kanan smiled, "You two are the best girlfriend You and I could ask for." You and Kanan gave Yoshiko and Riko a quick peck on their forehead, which made them giggled and happy.

Mari smiled at her successful operation. _I'm glad they made up and got the happy ending they wanted._ Then, she heard the crowd chanting that they want an encore. "Oh, sounds like they want more."

You and Kanan smiled at each other and nodded in agreement. They faced the rest of the Aqours girls, "Who's up for Round Two?" The girls cheered in approval and got into position. You and Kanan faced the curtain, holding their girlfriends' hand in their own. You looked at Yoshiko and gave her a quick peck on the back of her hand which made her blush but smiled with joy. Kanan looked at Riko and leaned in giving her a quick peck on her cheeks which made her blush but smiled with happiness.

The curtain rose and the crowd cheered as they saw You and Kanan on stage again, getting ready for their encore. The two of them held onto their girlfriends' hand tighter. _Let's do this, together. My love._


End file.
